


Eyes on me

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Couch Sex, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, couldn't hate V for long, would have to fall eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: "When you entered Devil May Cry that day, to see an unrecognisable figure clothed in black hunched over Dante’s desk, your stomach jolted. You immediately drew your twin swords and began towards the man in question, stopping after only a few steps to absorb the sight you saw. Dante was... smiling. In fact he looked overjoyed.He held one of the strangers thin arms in his hands, looking in awe at the swirls of tattoos stretched over them, commenting on how “gnarly" they were and tracing them with his fingers in fascination. Your fists clenched around your weapons as you slowly returned them to their sheathes. The mysterious man chuckled at Dante’s statement, his voice so deep it made you shudder.  Who was he, why was he here and why was Dante having such fun in his presence?You didn’t like him."Enjoy some hate to smut featuring out beloved poet!





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @amofbebbanburg on tumblr. Features a bit of hate towards V but I could only write it like that for so long; who could hate our beloved poet!? Hope you enjoy!

 

Anyone who was even remotely involved in the devil hunting business, knew who Dante was. He was a legend in the community.

And you were his partner.

He said he saw something in you. Although you were human, you had guts. You were ballsy and had a zeal for life although you weren’t afraid to risk it for the sake of smashing demons to a pulp. You spent a good portion of your time together and although you weren’t romantically involved with him, you idolised him and you were fiercely protective of him.  

So when you entered Devil May Cry that day, to see an unrecognisable figure clothed in black hunched over Dante’s desk, your stomach jolted. You immediately drew your twin swords and began towards the man in question, stopping after only a few steps to absorb the sight you saw. Dante was... smiling. In fact he looked overjoyed.  

He held one of the strangers thin arms in his hands, looking in awe at the swirls of tattoos stretched over them, commenting on how “gnarly" they were and tracing them with his fingers in fascination. Your fists clenched around your weapons as you slowly returned them to their sheathes. The mysterious man chuckled at Dante’s statement, his voice so deep it made you shudder.  Who was he, why was he here and why was Dante having such fun in his presence?  

_You didn’t like him._

You knew nothing about the tattooed gentleman in front of you but you knew that much. You stepped forward with deliberately heavy feet, causing Dante to look up at you in surprise, as if he hadn’t noticed your presence before. No response from the other, in fact he didn’t even move his eyes in acknowledgement of your existence.

“Oh hey babe!” Dante exclaimed, grin beaming on his face.   _That’s right_ , you thought, _flash that grin my way_. “Perfect timing! I’d like to introduce the newest member of our group. (Y/N), this is V.” He gestured towards the gentleman.

_Newest…member?_

His head finally turned, his gaze piercing from green eyes as a smirk stretched up his right cheek. He put his arm across his chest and bent slightly in a mock bow, eyes never leaving yours. “The pleasure is all mine.” The words rolled off his tongue in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Charmed.” You responded abruptly, before you turned to look back at Dante. “Could I maybe have a word,” you turned back to look at V to see him pulling out a book from his jacket pocket, oblivious to your glances, “in  _private_.” He opened the book up, smirking once more as he walked towards the stairway, swirling what appeared to be a cane in his other hand nonchalantly.

“Now now, play nice.” Dante’s words drew your eyes back to him.

“Newest member?” You questioned. “What good is a twink like him going to be on the battlefield? The demons will use him like a toothpick; surely he’ll just get in the way?” You spoke quieter, but still loud enough that you knew V would hear.  

“Hey, don’t look at me. He came on Morrison’s personal recommendation, and you know he’s a helluva good judge of character considering he’s the reason you’re here.” He poked you affectionately in the chest. You couldn’t deny that Morrison had an eye for the elite. He’s always picked the best and never fails to find you and Dante the best jobs. For the first time though, you were doubting his judgement. “And anyway,” Dante continued, breaking you from your daze, “you’ll  get to see soon enough. Got a job lined up for us all this evening. Think of it as a group bonding session.” You huffed loudly in protest.  

“Why do we need anyone else? You, me, Trish, lady, Nero; we got this. There’s never been a job that we haven’t been able to do.” You shifted on the spot, kicking your feet against the desk in an act of petulant defiance.  

_I like it just being you and me_ , was what you wanted to say, but you couldn’t bring yourself to utter the words. You turned your head to look back towards where V was stood and, to your surprise he was no longer there. Your eyes darted around the room before a shrill, undignified shriek left your throat, as his breath caught against your ear.

“ _No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings_.” He laughed from the depths of his throat at your reaction, as you hopped away defensively, face flushed with what you could only assume was anger as he closed the book with one hand in a smooth motion. “It seems your keen senses I’ve heard so much about leave little to be desired.”  

You opened your mouth to retort, but stopped yourself as your eyes were drawn to his arm, noticing that his tattoos had… changed? No, it was more like there were less of them than before, outlines left where thick black ink once was. The hair on your arms stood on end as you felt something brush against your leg. You drew your swords again as you turned on whatever it was, ready to attack; Until you heard that laugh again.  _He was toying with you now_.  

You relaxed your posture and looked down to see the back end of what looked like a giant panther, walk slowly towards V and curl around his legs. It’s coat was the most eerily dark black you’d ever seen, and markings not dissimilar to his tattoos glowed infrequently against its fur.

“Impressive eh?” Dante interjected, noticing your reaction. “And she’s the quiet one. Just wait till you meet the glorified chicken.” You knew there’d be some sort of catch, an ace up the man’s sleeve, but this was something else.

You sheathed your weapons once again. “Is that… a demon?” You had to ask, although you hated that fact that your curiosity was peaked.  

“In the flesh.” V answered. At that, the demon gazed up directly into your eyes, rearing back as if to pounce at you. You tensed as its teeth bared, then suddenly it dissipated, almost melting into the ground before turning to a thick smoke that rose towards V and disappeared into his skin. His tattoos had returned to normal, squirming ever so slightly against his skin. You couldn’t help but find yourself stare, as your mind processed what just happened.

“It would appear that she likes you.” You couldn’t see it, but you could hear the smirk on his lips, as he leisurely strolled past you to lean against the desk, resting his cane down on the surface and crossing his arms across his chest. You huffed again, feeling irritated by how much control he felt he had over the current situation.

“So,” Dante started, breaking the tension, throwing his feet up onto his desk loudly “this job. Morrison’s been tipped off that a hell gate’s going to open on the other side of town tonight. No idea what’s gonna come out of it so we’re kinda going in blind. Area’s already evacuated, Lady and Trish saw to that so we should be good to go all out!” He stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his knuckles as he looked your way. “You up for it?” He grinned and winked suggestively.

You smirked back at him, quickly drawing and stabbing one of your swords into the desk, in the gap between his legs. “What do you think?”

___________________

The journey was pretty uneventful and mostly just involved you making idle conversation with Dante, displaying to the newcomer just how close you both were. You also had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the “glorified chicken" Dante told you about. You assumed he and V shared similar feelings towards you as from the moment he met you, he couldn’t help but throw cheesy insults at you like they were going out of fashion. You’d tried shooting him out of the sky on multiple occasions but he would always manage to dodge around the bullets. The one time you actually came close enough to ruffle his feathers, he retreated back onto V's tattoos before contact was made.  _At least he’ll be quiet now_  you had thought.

The job began without a hitch. You arrived with enough time to prepare and, as you had been advised, there wasn’t a person in sight. You couldn’t help but be impressed by what Trish and Lady could accomplish when the stakes were high.  

Right on cue, the Hell Gate opened. The first few waves came as standard; Empussa, Hell Caina and  a few hellbats; Easy. You were human, and you were very aware of it. You had freaky demon healing gems to thank for your survival so far, that and the awesome devil arms that you had on loan from Dante. He knew you had amazing combat instincts and skills and was always impressed with your acrobatic ability, but it was painfully obvious from your many spars with him that you lacked the strength to cut through demon carapace. Luckily, he had plenty of weapons which cut through it like butter.  

You were fighting with a bit more panache than normal today, trying your best to show V what you were made of. You could see him glancing over at you, smirking as he commanded his demons to gouge and slice his enemies; Which they did, with extreme prejudice. If he didn’t irritate you so much, you would have complimented him on his teamwork with his familiars, shadow and griffon as you had come to learn. The way griffon was always there for him when he needed to retreat from an oncoming attack, or the way shadow launched demons into the air with his scythe like tail, for V to throw himself with immense speed towards them, finishing them off with his cane. You wouldn’t have believed it possible for someone to fight this way before today, before seeing it with your own eyes.  

“Hey (Y/N)! Watch your six!” You heard Dante shout, snapping you from your thoughts as you dashed to the side to avoid a downward strike from a Hell Caina’s scythe from behind you. Focus, you told yourself. It wasn’t like you to get distracted, yet this was the second time today you’ve been caught off guard. You turned and deflected the next strike with your swords, before ducking and stabbing both swords into the demons torso, before pushing them outwards, cleaving it in two.  

You saw another nearby weakened by Dante’s gunfire. You ran towards it and readied a sweep to finish it off before V appeared in front of you, sticking his cane between its eyes to finish it off before turning to you.  

“Too slow little mouse.” He mocked, before Griffon swooped in laughing, grabbing V by the arm.  

“Score one for Shakespeare!” He flew with him in tow, returning to battle. Tsk, you clicked, “Don’t get in my way.” You muttered under your breath irritably, before chasing after him.  

The larger demons began pouring in now, signalling the end of the wave. You returned to Dante’s side and helped him deal with 2 Empussa Queens. This was what you loved, fighting side by side with the legendary demon hunter. This was how it always was and always has been. You were about to deliver the final blow before V shot past your vision, dragging his cane down the final Queen’s abdomen, causing a pained squeal from the demon, before it turned to dust.

“Impressive. Knew there was more to you than met the eye.” Dante nodded in approval, his praise to the newcomer making your blood boil.

“You can’t just finish it off like that and take all the glory, that was my kill!” You marched towards the leather clad man, weapons in hand.

“You looked weary. I didn’t want you wasting energy unnecessarily. I couldn’t have you passing out on us in the middle of battle now could I, little mouse.”  _That pet name again_.  

“I’m not a little mouse, I’m as capable in battle as you.” Your face was burning, your ears on fire. “I could go like this for hours. You’re the one who looks fragile! Who needs a cane at your age anyway?”  _Why does he get under my skin so much? Just stop_ , you were battling yourself in your own mind.

“Listen toots,” Griffon started, “V here hasn’t got much going on in the strength department, but he’s got us! What have you got, some fancy swords?”

“Come and try me chicken! I’ll show you what these fancy swords can-“

You were cut off abruptly to the sound of heavy footsteps, and lots of them. 3 Behemoths had started making their way towards you, preparing to charge.

“Shit!” Dante exclaimed, as he grabbed you by the arm to pull you out the way. “Hey, Mr. Poetry! Get out of the way!” V remained, glued to the spot as he turned to face the oncoming stampede. Your heart was racing, sure he irritated you but you didn’t want him to die.

“V! What are you doing, are you crazy!?” You shouted towards him. He merely turned his head to stare you straight in the eye, before raising his arm above his head.

*SNAP*

The sound of his fingers snapping together echoed against the surrounding walls, and for a moment it felt as though time stopped. The black from his hair had lifted, showing only pure white underneath, not dissimilar to Dante’s. The next thing you knew, what looked like a meteor shot down from the sky, crashing in the centre of the demons, knocking them back from the centre of the impact. Mouth agape, you watched as the puddle of black ooze that remained on the ground grew, forming legs and arms, taking the shape of a large black golem.  

“Hell yeah!” You heard Dante shout, as he ran from your side towards V. “Now that’s more like it!”

You shook your head to ground yourself then followed after Dante. What followed was carnage. The creature swung its giant arms, smashing the armour from the demons like it was made of glass. You knew from experience just how much of a beating it takes to achieve such a feat. Dante returned to the centre of the fight with renewed vigour, jumping around the golems strikes, slashing at the weakened demons. They looked so, in sync. Rather than annoyance, you felt your heart sink in your chest.  

_I can’t compete with that._

You knew the job needed finishing, so you re-entered the battle, following Dante and V’s lead. The poet was now perched on the golems shoulder, gripping onto his cane that was embedded in the creature. You aimed for a behemoth’s tongues, slicing them off to prevent them flailing and attacking. You went in for the finishing strike before hearing Griffon shriek.  

“Hey toots! Get outa the way!” You turned to look up, before seeing a light shoot from what you assumed to be the golem’s eye towards the floor. You gasped and leapt back, as quickly as your body would allow, as the ground erupted from beneath the Behemoths, sending them flying into the air screeching as they fell. Some debris hit your arm, as you shielded your face from any impact. The last thing you saw before the hell gate closed was V’s afterimage as he quickly and cleanly finished off each demon.  

Your legs gave way below you as you fell to the ground, panting, sweat on your brow. You swear your life flashed before your eyes for a moment.

“What the fuck!?” You shouted, it coming out with much less force than you wanted as you tried to catch your breath. “Are you trying to kill me?!” You couldn’t believe him. At some point, the black had returned to his hair and the golem was nowhere to be seen as he approached your side, offering a hand to help you up, an expression on his face that you hadn’t seen from him so far; concern.

You batted his hand away as you drew yourself back up shakily, picking your discarded weapons up from the floor and starting back towards the shop.  

“I’m heading back. Keep him away from me.” You thought you heard Dante’s voice but it didn’t register what he said. You didn’t turn back once for the rest of the walk back.  

________________________

The next few days went by in a blur.  

When you had all returned after that night, you both got a stern telling off by Dante. A bit of back and forth was all well and good, but when it nearly got you both killed, that was too far. You had both begrudgingly agreed to try and get on and, although neither of you were fired, you were told no more jobs until you “kissed and made up”. It killed you that Dante had been taking on most of the work himself to compensate. He had decided it would be an excellent idea for you to both stay at the shop in the spare rooms. You were basically on house arrest, and stuck in V’s company and no matter what you tried; he just kept managing to twist you the wrong way.  

It was such small petty things that irritated you so much. You sighed as you carried a used bowl from the coffee table into the kitchen then headed upstairs to give him a piece of your mind. You told him yesterday to stop doing this and yet, he persisted. You stopped when you saw a towel left in a heap on the floor of the corridor just past the bathroom. You picked it up and stormed towards his room. Seeing the door was slightly ajar, you pushed it open and threw the towel in towards his bed.  

“I swear to god V, what have I told yo-“ You stopped immediately when you realised he was stood in the centre of his room, completely naked. Your eyes acted on their own, scanning his body as heat rose to your cheeks. Your heart skipped wildly in your chest as you blurted out “S-sorry!” and shut the door, almost sprinting back to the front room. You sat in Dante’s empty seat, put your arms on the desk in front of you, and slammed your face into them. You groaned.  _Why didn’t I knock,_  you thought; he told me about knocking. This had almost happened once before, but last time he managed to push the door shut before you entered.

You continued to hit your head against your arms as your mind processed what you saw, the image of the man in the nude embedded in your memory. Your cheeks were still blazing. Why was your mind reacting this way? You’d seen Dante naked too many times to count. He was shameless in his behaviour, especially after he’d had a few drinks. However, the sight of him in the nude would always just make you groan and shake your head, it was comical to you. But this, this was different.

You hadn’t said anything to Dante because you didn’t want to give him the victory, but your opinion of the poet had changed since your confinement. You still weren’t at the point where you’d be happy to refer to him as your friend, but you found his presence… less annoying. You wouldn’t go as far as to say you enjoyed it, but it was preferable to being on your own. You had forgiven him in your own way for the laser incident, and after 2 solid days of avoidance and silent treatment you had started talking. What started as small talk slowly developed into more personal discussions about each other’s interests and you would tell stories about your exploits with your devil hunter partner. Yet you still somehow always ended up in some kind of heated argument or disagreement, before storming off to your room for some peace. There was just some kind of constant tension in the air that you couldn’t put your finger on, and even the slightest spark would light it up.

With a frustrated growl, you pushed yourself and the chair back until you were practically horizontal, only to find yourself staring directly into V’s green eyes.  

“Why hello little mouse. What did I tell you about knocking before entering?” Your eyes widened as you jolted forward to stand up out of the seat, in shock at not hearing him approach. You didn’t get far before you were pulled backwards again, V’s cane across your chest holding you in place.

“I said I was sorry, what’re you doing?” He spun you around to face him, cane lifted off your chest and dropped to the ground beside him,, his hands resting on the chairs armrests as he dipped his head down so his eyes were level with yours. You noticed his chest was still bare and you thought you saw the hem of some black sweatpants resting around his hips.

“I’m doing exactly what Dante told us to do.”

“Wha-“. You were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. Your eyes widened at the sudden contact, body tensing as his lips moved against yours. You tried to react, but the resistance left your body as soon as his eyes locked with yours. His expression was dark, unlike you’d ever seen. Your eyes rolled back into your head and a groan left your throat as his tongue pushed against your lips. You opened your mouth willingly, deepening the kiss.

_What the hell am I doing?_  

His hands reached up into your hair as your tongues danced in your mouth. Your hand moved up to his arms, nails digging in as you grabbed him in defiance. He broke from the kiss, a line of saliva still connecting you. The hand in your hair tugged your head to the side, giving him access to your neck. You yelped as he nipped the soft skin with his teeth, mind still dizzy from your kiss. He followed up with some rough kisses, leaving small red marks down to your collarbone, before running his tongue back up towards your ear. His breath was hot against your earlobe.

“My my little mouse, just where has all that fight gone?” His voice was dangerously low, bordering on a growl. A spark shot through you from your loins to your chest at his words as you launched yourself out of the chair, hands moving from V’s arms to his wrists as you pushed him against the nearest wall, pinning his arms either side of his head.

_I’m not losing this fight as well._

The impact of the wall and the sudden movement gained you a gasp as the air left the poets lungs. You copied his earlier actions, latching onto his neck, sucking and nibbling your way down before returning to the man’s mouth. Determined to stay in control, you forced your tongue into his mouth, tasting him as you removed your hands from his wrists in favour of running them over his exposed chest. You pulled your lips away as you stared him down, pushing him into the wall by his chest, you hands balling into fists, heavy breaths leaving your parted lips.  

“What the hell is this?” You barked. To your irritation V chuckled in response.

“Are you telling me you want me to stop?’ His hand moved from the wall and ghosted across your jaw, cupping your chin with his index finger as he raised your head up to lock eyes with his again, his thumb gently brushing against your bottom lip. “Your face is telling a different story altogether. You can’t lie to me through those half closed eyes, little mouse.” You searched for a retort, but your mind was lost in a haze.  

“That’s not what I said. I just don’t get it.” Was this his end goal? How could it have been, you thought.  All he seemed to do was try to rile you up, pushing your buttons one after the other.  

“What is there to not understand? Unless, it was I who misinterpreted your actions?” Actions? He smirked at your bemused look.

He started moving towards you, pushing you back with each step, his figure towering over yours. You instinctively took a step backwards for each one he took forwards, his eyes never leaving yours.  

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your glances towards me, how you would chew on that bottom lip of yours.” He kept walking, his pace quickening as you began to trip over your own feet. “Do you think my own actions were accidental? You’re like an open book, your emotions so pure and so raw. I want to delve through your pages and memorise every word.” You gasped as something solid collided with the backs of your calves, causing you to fall backwards onto the couch that you’d been unconsciously guided towards.  

“I’ve been trying to get an rise out of you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” You tried to pull yourself backwards along the couch, scrambling helplessly as he carried on moving himself towards you, crawling, continuing on like nothing was happening. Your back hit against the arm rest as you were stopped in your tracks, the poet now hovering over you, hands sunk into the seat either side of your hips. “But now,” he started, leaning in so his nose was touching against yours:

“I’ve had enough.”  

His lips returned to yours, leaving to time for you to respond, your breath caught in your throat expressing itself as an involuntary groan. He shifted above you, as his lips teased against yours recklessly, tongue dipping in and out, leaving you wanting more. From his crouched position, he pushed one of his legs in between yours, knee brushing against your core causing your back to arch, stopping any attempts you may have had at closing them. He shifted his upper weight onto his elbows, hovering his body closer to yours and entangled your hair within his fingers.  

He broke the kiss momentarily as you gasped for air, face flushed with desire and a noticeable  throbbing between your legs. He tugged your hair to the side, giving him access to the side of your neck untouched by his previous ministrations.  You noticed he was being rougher now, his nips grew more fierce, turning into open mouthed bites, something you didn’t realise you needed so much until the action caused a breathy moan to escape your lips as your hands grabbed and dug into his bare waist in response.  

You were putty under his hands, no longer doubting his words. Whatever you thought you may have felt was now out in the open. He seemed to understand your own feelings and desires better than you did, and it made you feel helpless under him, a feeling you weren’t used to experiencing.  

_Fuck it._

You began to roll your hips against the leg in between yours, seeking the friction you needed. V responded by tugging your hair tighter and hissing through his teeth.

“Well well little mouse, finally decided-"

“Shut up.”  

You cut him off abruptly, not wanting to play his little game anymore. You dragged your nails up his sides until your hands were in his hair, dragging his mouth back to yours. He gasped as your mouth hit his once again. Your hips continued to buck as his hands reached down to unbutton your shirt. You grumbled in impatience as you reached between your bodies to tear it open, sending buttons across the room,  revealing your braless chest. You snaked your arms around his waist hurriedly and pulled your bodies flush together.  

You weren’t planning on dragging this out. Your skin craved contact, and his body felt so good against yours. Your hands reached lower, sneaking under the waistband of the sweatpants as you grabbed his ass in your hands. You heard a groan in the depths of his throat in response to your actions, a sound that reverberated throughout your body straight to your core. You pulled his hips towards yours, you wanted to feel him. You wanted to know what you were doing to him. You needed to know that you weren’t the only one suffering with unbridled need from so little stimulation.

And oh you weren’t disappointed.

You pressed his crotch against you and couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, your mouth parting from V's as you rolled your head back. His hard length rubbed against your clit through the thin material.  _Good_ , you thought. His hard exterior would have to falter eventually, you knew now he needed this as much as you did. You pulled your head back to observe his reaction, as you ground your hips against his.  

That damn smirk was plastered on his face as a chuckle left his throat. Slightly flushed cheeks were the only sign of his apparent arousal as he stared at you with a vigour in his eyes.

“I knew you wanted me, but I honestly didn’t think you were this desperate.” Without warning, he lifted his lower half from you and shifted his weight to one of his arms. His other hand shot down your body, straight under the hem of your pants and began stroking your folds. Your back arched at the sudden contact, your wetness apparent at how easily his fingers slid against you.

“Just look at how wet you are for me,  _my_  little mouse. So eager, so wanting from so little. So ready for me.” Your hips were moving against your will, your mouth hanging open, breathy moans shamelessly leaving your lips with no resistance. His palm pressed against your clit, as his fingers ran so teasingly against your hole. You bucked into it, hands grabbing V's hips, nails digging in leaving bruises, you hoped.

Suddenly, a finger entered you up to the knuckle in one swift movement. There was no time for you to react before a second was pushed in alongside it and he began moving with long drawn out thrusts, his palm still pressing against you.

“And here I thought I would have to properly prepare you. Your practically swallowing me up.” Your walls clenched around his fingers at his words. God, the things he could do to you with those alone; that voice would be the death of you.

He lifted himself up from you, never letting up with his ministrations to pull the clothes from your bottom half in one swift motion, laying you bare for his eyes to vandalise. What a sight you must have been, you thought. Your hands had shifted to the armrest behind you, gripping for dear life as he curled his fingers inside you.

“Aah, fuck. V- aaah!”

He knelt over you like that for a short while, enjoying your reactions. Your eyes drifted open for a moment, as you stared open mouthed at the man. At some point he had shed his lower half of clothing and was now bare before you again. The spare hand he had that was not being used to plough into your heat was wrapped around his own arousal, pumping it vigorously. His eyes opened and met with yours momentarily, his lips slightly parted as the corners of his mouth lifted in an opened mouthed smirk.

A sensation shot up your spine, as his fingers curled into your sweet spot once more and his palm began to circle against your clit. The sensations were too much. You threw your head back in a silent scream as your body came undone below his lust filled eyes. You clamped around his fingers as his pace continued, unforgiving as you rode out the waves of pleasure against his hand.

He removed his fingers from you, as he prised your legs apart, placing his body in between them. He lifted your hips to rest against his bent legs as you felt his tip prod against your entrance. Your head jolted back as you tried to regain control of your breathing.

“V, w-wait. I-I need a minute.” Your eyes widened in panic at your current oversensitivity as he pressed further against you.

“I think I’ve waited long enough.” He spoke darkly as he pushed himself into you in one hard thrust. Your hands grabbed the couch for purchase as you pushed your head back, back arching and toes curling at the sudden intrusion. He stretched you thoroughly, reaching further inside you than you thought possible. You felt V's fingers dig into your hips as he held himself there for what felt like an eternity

“Oh my mouse, how I've longed for this. You’ve welcomed me so well; but you have made me wait.”

He pulled himself out almost all the way, then slammed back in, hips slapping against your own. He repeated the motion a number of times as a dark laugh left his throat.

“Now you are laid bare and at my mercy, of which I shall show you none.”  

His pace quickened as he thrust into you hard and fast, your toes curling at the feeling of him ramming into your over sensitive walls. You couldn’t contain the strangled moans that escaped anymore as you writhe in his hands.  

“Sing for me my pet.”

He shuffled his hips closer to you, and shifted your angle slightly before ploughing back into you.

“Aah, shit. It’s too much V, aaah- God it’s too much!”

He hit your sweet spot over and over, torturing you with sensations that made your mind go black, that filled your vision with stars.

You noticed his breathing had become erratic as well as he pulled out of you. He moved himself back slightly and pushed at your hips.

“On your front.” He demanded, and you weren’t going to question or disobey. You were too far gone.  

You did as you were told as he haphazardly grabbed and placed a cushion under your hips. You felt the seat move below you, and the poet shifted his weight so that he was over you, his chest pressing against your back as his elbows held his weight either side of your shoulders. One of his hands snaked his fingers through your hair and tilted your head to the side and pushed it down as his throbbing cock rubbed against your entrance.

“Two things my pet.” His voice rumbled at a loud whisper against your exposed ear. “One: I’m going to pound you into this couch until your screaming my name and clenching around me, only then will I stop.”

He pushed his length back into you slowly, as your mouth fell open, drool rolling down your cheek.

“Two: I will be the only one you look at from now on.”

He began thrusting into you again with reckless abandon. The new angle causing you to tremble and spasm below him, as he scraped his cock against your walls, hitting your g spot with each thrust. With his weight partially pressed against you, there was little you could do but lie there and take it. For once, you were completely happy giving up control.

Your throat was becoming dry and raspy. A familiar heat was building in your core as V was guiding you towards an impossible second orgasm with his cock. You were so spent from your first you thought you were done. Your breathing became more erratic, your moans louder as waves of heat began emanating from inside. He snaked a hand under your body, cupping your mound, pushing his hand  against your clit.  

With the little energy you had left, you gyrated your hips  slightly, pushing into his hand, chasing your peak as his thrusts became faster, harder and more erratic.

“That’s right my pet.” His words were breathy and full of lust. “Come for me.”  

Your voice broke, you knew you were making a noise, but you couldn’t tell what it was. You came hard around his cock, wave after wave of pleasure hitting you relentlessly as your hands balled into fists and your back arched against V's chest.  

“Ah- V!”  

He pushed his face to yours as he let out the sexiest moan you’d ever heard. You felt his body spasm against yours and his cock throb within you as he released his seed, panting and moaning against your ear. After a couple of lazy thrusts he stopped his movements and rolled to lay himself in the small space beside you, pulling himself out of you unglamorously as you dragged yourself over slightly to give him room .  

You both lay there for a while, the room filled with no sounds other than your combined heavy breaths. You didn’t know what to say or do, your ears were ringing and your thoughts were lost in a haze.

Your body jerked suddenly when you heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

“Hey, you guys decent?” You could hear the shit eating grin on his face as he shouted through the closed door. “I mean I’m glad you’ve both made up but I need a shower and the last thing I wanna see is V's skinny ass. You didn’t fuck on my desk did you, because that’s my space and mine alone and there’ll be hell to pay if you’ve messed on it?!” You groaned, no energy for a retort.

“Fuck off Dante.”

“Christ, a good Fucks supposed to put you in a good mood, not a worse one. Fine, you’ve got 10 minutes before I barge on in and see some things I don’t want to and some things I wouldn’t mind seeing.” You heard V growl at that statement and the connotations behind it.

“Like I said,” you replied, “just fuck off.” You sighed when you heard muttering followed by footsteps moving away from the door. You let out a slight gasp when V's hand worked it’s way around your waist, pulling you towards him possessively.

“Remember what I said little mouse?.” He raised himself up on one arm and turned your head towards his with his hand. “You’re eyes stay on me now.” He pressed his lips against yours again, gentle but with purpose. You melted into the gesture with no resistance.

_Shit_ , you thought;  _what have I got myself in for._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I got carried away... there's a surprise :P
> 
> Follow me @DaemonGal on tumblr and feel free to comment as it always warms my heart!


End file.
